lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Strife
Ash Strife, also known by his alter-ego ring name Crazy Ash Killa (often abbreviated CAK), is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand, Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), and F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT). He currently reigns as the LPW Transatlantic Champion and has formed an alliance with X. Strife started his career as Crazy Ash Killa, a psychotic murderer who was one-half of the Dark Brotherhood tag team, alongside his brother Eric Scorpio. Together, they held the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and the FHT Tag Team Championship. After Scorpio broke-up the tag team, Ash became a born-again Christian after realizing the evil he had caused. The sudden transformation caused Strife's Crazy Ash Killa alter-ego to break through, causing him to kill Scorpio. Despite the psychological tug-of-war between the alter-egos, Strife's career has since experienced incredible success. Piece by piece, Ash is piecing back his life and strives to re-establish his humanity. Early life Ash was born to a small family, with his parents and brother Eric. At a young age, signs showed that young Ash suffered from acts of mindless aggression from time to time with his older brother being the only one being able to talk him down out of one of these out burst. During his youth at a random McDonald's, CAK viciously stabbed a man to death dressed as Ronald McDonald from when his parents tried to get a picture taken of Ash with Ronald. Soon after the stabbing, Ash was taken to under custody and found insane at his young age. Put in a high security mental hospital, he spent his youth and early adult years confined all the while receiving random letters from a mystery person telling him his freedom would come soon. The first letter coming at the age of 18, he received a letter similar every week with a dead scorpion in every envelope. It seemed like an eternity had passed when one fateful day he was busted out by a man that went by the name of Eric Scorpio, and the two bonded as brothers in battle with Ash unaware at the time Eric truly was his brother. Eric helped train his younger brother in the ways of fighting and wrestling, where the two soon found themselves signed to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Dark Brotherhood Under the ring name Crazy Ash Killa, Strife signed with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in October 2006 alongside his brother Eric Scorpio. Calling themselves the Dark Brotherhood, the brothers were drafted to the Schizophrenia brand with the 38th and 39th overall picks. In their debut match, they nearly defeated The Witnesses (White Falcon and Sick Fixx) for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship at Schizo LIVE from Cleveland. Despite losing, the two made a statement by leaving the undefeated champions laying in their own blood by the end of the match. While the match showed their inexperience, it also showed the power, brutality, and outstanding teamwork the two possessed. Upset over the Brotherhood's post-match destruction, Schizo GM Stanman forced them to earn a rematch in a tag team match against the Lost Prophets (Retribution and Cyrus) to earn a title shot for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship. The match didn't go as planned, as the Lost Prophets gained the victory. After the match they were jumped by a mysterious wrestler wielding a crowbar called Red Cross, who was announced to be a new member of the Witnesses. The following week, Ash and the Red Cross faced off, with Ash defeating Red Cross after hitting a top rope awesome bomb after an assist from his brother. The following week, Ash found himself to be out of action as his brother faced the Red Cross in a match where if the Red Cross lost, he would unmask. Eric would defeat the Red Cross revealing him to be Steven Taylor. During the same show Ash got into a backstage argument over the Dark Brotherhood not getting their hands on the Witnesses and refused to listen. He ended up getting suspended for laying out the lawyer backstage. Lords of Pain Wrestling Return from suspension After PWA was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), with Schizophrenia also being renamed Insanity as a result, Ash would return from his suspension to aid Scorpio in a post-match beatdown of Bryan Masterson, hitting a modified double-powerbomb to drop Masterson’s head onto an hourglass. During the same show, Pope Fred was officially signed to Insanity and and signed to face Ash the following Insanity LIVE from Eugene. The highly entertaining Pope brought a whole entourage out to the ring with him, but Ash would be victorious after a chairshot landed square on Pope. Ash would have the next week off but the following week he would team with his brother to face the debuting team of Hatchet Ryda and Magic. The Brotherhood would emerge victorious with their first team victory. Afterwards, Scorpio was given a LPW Cleansed Championship match against White Falcon at the Annihilation pay-per-view. With Hatchet Ryda booked on the card as well, a singles match was signed between Magic and Ash in which the winner would gain his team a future title shot for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. With new champions The Entourage (SoL and Zuma) providing commentary at ringside, Magic would pull several tricks out of his sleeve to counter Ash's power. After Ash had brought a bed of nails inside the ring, Ash went to powerbomb Magic, but amazingly Magic vanished in a cloud of smoke. Once he returned, Magic jumped from a wooden box that had been used for the earlier entrances, dropping Ash into the bed of nails to finally put down the juggernaut. Hunt for singles gold Despite Ash's loss to Magic, he was given a title shot at White Falcon's LPW Cleansed Championship, who was defending the title as part of his Cleansed Crusade. Ash would fail in his first attempt to capture singles LPW gold. The next show at Insanity LIVE: Revelations from Dallas, Ash was booked to face the LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask, in a non-title "Monster Mash" match. Mask would win when Ash was distracted, however the performance was one of the strongest against Krimson Mask at the time. After defeating Savage in a hardcore match at Insanity LIVE fromTampa Bay, Ash was ready to compete in a hardcore scramble at EndGame where the winner would receive a LPW Hardcore Championship match. Ash would dominate most of that match before falling to Inferno's demon, Innilock, after being a target of Ken Ryans, thus jump-starting the Brand Wars between Insanity and Inferno heading into Altered Reality IV. Hunt for the U.S. Tag Team Championship The following cycle the Dark Brotherhood would make their presence known again as they jumped the Wild Card Warriors just after they won the United States Tag team titles. The Next Week Ash would face Hatchet Ryda and losing to a quick roll up. Ash would take the next off as a wrestler but interferer in the Krimson Mask-Tromboner Man match and cost Krimson Mask the match after choke slamming Mask onto an open Steel chair allowing TBM to breathe and finish the match him self. The Next show of Dead man’s Hand the Dark Brotherhood would finally capture the United States tag team title. Leading in the mega super show of altered Reality 4 where the Dark Brotherhood would face the MWA in a ladder match to unify the United States and World tag team titles. The Dark Brotherhood would lose the match when Ash tried to get the gold and the ladder collapsed under his weight. The Following Show, Homecoming, The Dark Brotherhood debuted their specialty match “escape from Hell” in a rematch from AR4. It came down to Ash Strife and the MWA on a ladder in the middle of a flaming ring. When Eric Scorpio tried to help his brother the two started to bicker and while distracted the MWA snatched the belts out of Ash’s hands. Following the match Ash shook the hands of both members of the MWA as they have earned his respect as competitors and in disgust Eric Scorpio turned on Ash and beat him with a ladder until the MWA made the save. Ash Transformation As shown on the next insanity the attack didn’t end their as Eric Ambushed Ash back stage and chained him to a cross and dumped him over a bridge into the cold great lakes. Ash survived by the grace of god as he says and wants to make amends for the horrible deeds he has down but also the near death experience has brought out the real Crazy Ash Killa. As seen with his match with Son of Shockey, Ash was calm and found him self wrestling just to wrestle not playing the normal power game to injure like he once was. Ash would hit move after move on SOS but every time he would seem sorry and try to help SOS. Now when SOS’s tag team partner said the wrong thing to Ash, Ash found his eyes rolling back into his head and CAK was unleashed. CAK would go and destroy SOS quickly and leave with out turning back. Around the same time (then) International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels used a champion’s clause to bring Ash Strife into a IHC title match where Drew defended against Eric Scorpio and NPD. Drew Figured Ash would be able to get even for Eric trying to kill him as well as even the odds. But it would seem Drew’s plan would back fire. For as soon as the bell rung Eric was all over Ash until CAK surfaced and Ash completely destroyed his older brother and hit his signature Strife Spike from the tope rope to the ring step injuring Eric gravely. Due to a interference from Krimson Mask, Drew was eliminated leaving just NPD and Ash. NPD tried his best to bring Ash down but just couldn’t do it but things looked to go from bad to worst when CAK made his comeback and beat the tar out of NPD until he was begging and pleading for mercy which shockingly Ash resurfaced allowing NPD to take advantage of the confusion. The next Show Ash didn’t compete but did something so shocking that it put the LPW in a state of emergency. He kidnapped his wounded brother from the hospital and buried him alive on live television (as CAK). Ash lost his nerve in the ring and left he ring only for World Heavyweight Champion X to try to get in his head and convinced him as CAK to attack cYnical. Ash would later be booked against cYnical in a straight jacket match in which Insanity general Manager Little Red begged Owner for the night Wevv Mang to allow Ash to face cYnical. These two met in on of the violent matches as cYnical brought it to Ash better then no one else. Through out the match cYn looked frustrated as Red had not supplied a straight jacket big enough to fit Ash Strife… so cYn made his own. Just when it seemed cYn had this match won CAK surfaced and beat cYn into a coma. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Strife Spike'' (Spinning Sitdown Last Ride Powerbomb) **''Falling From Grace'' (Tilt-a-whirl Chokeslam) **''Bull Charge'' (Clothesline from Hell - Ash waits while opponent is laying on mat, he bends over and swipes his fist across the mat waiting for his opponent to get to his feet. Once up, Ash charges with full force and hits opponent with enough impact to cause opponent to somersault in mid-air) **''Violent Love'' (Massive Shaking Bearhug) *'Favorite moves' **Running Big Boot **Standing Big Boot **Spine Buster **Sidewalk Slam **Top Rope Clothesline **Military Press **Brainbuster **Iron Claw **Fallaway Slam **Shoulder Tackle **Mandible Claw **Big Headbutt **Full Nelson Chokeslam **Standing Vertical Legdrop **Hard STO **Various Punches **Throat Thrusts **Electric Chair Drop **T-Bone Suplex **Running Implant DDT **Camel Clutch **Reverse DDT into Dragon Sleeper **F-5 into Guillotine Choke-hold *'Nicknames' **'The Titan of Ultra Violence' **'One Man Holocaust' **'The Transatlantic Terror' *'Theme music' **''"Sentenced to Burn"'' by Cannibal Corpse (Crazy Ash Killa music) **''"Something Wrong With Me"'' by Pennywise (Ash Strife music) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: Crazy Ash Killa Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Transatlantic Championship (current) **LPW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eric Scorpio *'F'n Hardcore Territory' **Elite Global Honored Crown (1 time) **FHT Triple Crown Championship ***FHT Television Championship (1 time) ***FHT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Drew Michaels and Eric Scorpio ***FHT Hardcore Championship (3 times) **FHT/Elite Commissioner *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eric Scorpio Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers